Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith
The Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith is a ground-attack aircraft in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's based on the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II, with the cockpit taken from an AH-64A Apache. It has four small bomb bays near the wing root, and a main bomb bay in the underbelly of the fuselage. Due to the lack of bombs in Just Cause, the outer bomb bays fire missiles. It has 2 seats, but you can never have a passenger. The pilot sits in the front seat. It's the only jet powered military aircraft in the game that cannot use its afterburners. Performance Despite it being a ground-attack aircraft, a skilled pilot can use it against any fighter plane. However, due to its huge wing-span and the width of the runways it would usually land on, it is especially hard to land. At low flying altitudes it seems to fly quite fast. It may be a realistic aircraft in terms of speed, but in comparison to other game planes, it's unrealistic for a plane with this wing design and purpose. Ground attack aircraft have wings like this, so they could fly slower than other planes in order for a accurate attack. The F10 Wraith has a bit odd handling, with poor pitch control, but fast roll. However, due to its large wingspan, performing loops or similar tricks is almost suicidal when close to the ground. It does however make strafing runs on any object in water quite easy. Strangely, it's one of the fastest Fixed-wing aircraft in the game, but it loses speed quickly in even a slight ascent and its poor pitch control does not help at all. Weapons *Missiles (shoots 3 at a time, two on the right wing and one from the left. However, two pylons on each wing are visible). Proved as the best weapon as any target in a dogfight would easily be destroyed. If the missiles are not locked onto any enemy, it fires 4 missiles at a time. *Machine-guns. There is one each side of the cockpit. These are pretty powerful. Location *Encarnación military base, in Encarnacion. This is one of the two planes never deployed by the San Esperito armed forces. The other plane is the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. It is also the rarest controllable aircraft in game. Trivia *The F10's name parodies the name of the F-111 Aardvark and the F-117 Nighthawk, as it is designated F- for "Fighter", instead of A- for "Attacker". *It's made by the fictional Rage-Johnston company. *On the real plane that it's based on, those largest things in the wings contain the wheels. On this plane the wheels are in the planes body and there's 4 of those big things, so it's unknown what they are. Gallery Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith, at its default parking spot..jpg|At its default parking space. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith, front.jpg Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith Front.png Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith Rear.png Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith.jpg Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith Overhead.png Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith Underside.png Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith, view of the pilot cabine..jpg|View of the pilot cabin. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith, view of the bomb..jpg|View of the right bomb system. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith, view of the Turbine..jpg|View of the left turbine. Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith (battle).png|An aerial battle against Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud above the Isla San Cristobal. Fairchild-Republic-A10, side view from front..jpg|The Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II, the aircraft this attack aircraft is based on. Video This video shows how the plane looks and operates. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito